The present invention relates to dough extrusion, and, more particularly, to the marbleizing of extruded doughs.
The intermixing of light and dark doughs to produce an interesting marble-like effect in baked goods is a well known technique. The two doughs normally are of different flavors, most conventionally vanilla and chocolate, to provide an interesting taste sensation in addition to its attractive appearance.
To produce the marble effect, the two doughs normally must be folded together with great care so that, for example, a segment of dark dough intrudes into a segment of light dough without the loss of the individual characters of the two doughs. Any excessive mixing tends to blend the two doughs and destroys the marbled effect.